Through the Eyes of the Boy with Bread
by PeetaMellarkAlways
Summary: This is the Hunger Games in Peeta's Point of View. I accept constructive criticism but not hate. This is my first story so... It's not going to perfect  : haha If you like please subscribe, I will try to update as often as I can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games! This is just my perspective on how I think the stories would be if they were in Peeta's point of view**_

__I wake up to the sound of my mother yelling at my brother. She is always yelling at one of us for something… or hitting us. She is so violent with a loud personality, unlike my dad who is very shy and caring. I never really did understand why they got married; I could never see the love between them. Well, actually I do kind of understand… it is because the girl my dad loved ran off with a coal miner.

He told me this on the first day of school when he was pointing at a girl dressed in a red plaid dress; He told me this was the coal miner's daughter. I asked him why she would choose a coal miner, who is always away from home working only to have enough to provide for the family, over him. He told me "because when he sang, even the birds stopped to listen." After he said this, he left. The whole day I just kept staring at the girl, she was beautiful. She had the olive colored skin, dark brown hair which she wore in 2 braids, and misty gray eyes that most girls from the Seam, The poor side of town, had. My family is certainly not the richest, but we are wealthier than the Seam families. Later in the day, we had music class. The teacher asked who knew the meadow song and her hand shot right up. The teacher asked her "What is your name?" and she said in a shy, soft voice "Katniss". The teacher had her sit on a stool in front of the class and sing it for us. Just like her appearance, her voice was beautiful. And just the way my dad described her dad's singing, the birds outside the window of our class stopped to listen to her.

Ever since he pointed the girl out, I have wanted her as my own. There was only one thing that kept me from talking to her, Gale Hawthorne. He is her best friend, they go outside the district, illegally, and hunt for food with each other. This is probably the only way she could put food on the table at her house for years because her mom when into a stage of depression where she didn't work and barely talked. Who could blame her though? It was right after her husband died in a coal mining accident. Katniss after that became more independent and took it upon her own to raise her younger sister, Prim. My dad sometimes trades bread for squirrels that she shoots. I think he has always had a soft spot for the Everdeen girls; after all, he did love their mother as a young boy.

Now, that today is the day of the reaping. Now, that it is the day when a boy and a girl from each of the 12 districts are chosen to fight in an arena to their death… I'm really just thinking about how I should have tried to talk to Katniss all of these years. Today could be the day that her name could be chosen from the reaping ball, the last day she ever will see District 12 again. I really hope her name won't be chose today. Then I remember that today, my name can also be chosen. I think about how terrible it would be if she died, vice versa, and she would never even know I have been completely in love with her since the day I first saw her.

Me, the boy with bread, in love with the coal miner's daughter. I bet she would never even guess it considering I've rarely ever spoke to her. Regret begins to fill me, the way it does every year the day of the reaping. There could have been plenty of times that I could have talked to her, plenty of times I could have become close to her. I guess it doesn't even matter now, all I know is if neither of us is called today, I am not going to go to the reaping next year feeling like this. If today the odds are in our favor, then this will be the year I finally approach her.

I am interrupted by my thoughts when my dad comes in and says "Peeta, go down stairs and start on the cupcakes." He then notices I was in deep thinking and says "Come down in a few minutes ok?" I nod my head slightly.

I put on a t-shirt and get my apron and go into the shop. I begin to frost cupcakes that my dad made earlier in the morning. I make elaborate flowers out of yellows, blues, oranges, pinks. I concentrate on making each one individual, and precise. I get completely lost in my work. Just icing the cupcakes calms me down to the point where I completely forget it is the day of the reaping. It makes me feel actually happy in a way, in my own little world. Everything starts to feel peaceful. Right when I am about to finish my last cupcake, I feel a rough cold hand smack my face. I look into the same blue glassy eyes that always seem to dag into me when I feel that familiar hand make contact with my skin.

"What are you doing? These cupcakes should have been done an hour ago! You need to go make sugar cookies! You idiot-"I drown out the sound, like the way I learned to do years ago. My mother goes on and on for about five minutes then finally leaves the room. I notice how tight my grip was on the frosting bag I was holding and find that there is now blue icing all over the counter. I clean it up and quickly start on the cookies. I try to make them as fast as I can but I get tripped up every time the thought of the reaping returns to my mind. I stop, close my eyes until I am finally at ease, once I open my eyes I find somebody walking into the shop.

Gale Hawthorne walks into the shop. He just walks in and stands. It is almost as if he is waiting for something, for what I wonder. Confused, I ask "What can I do for you?". "Is you father around? I went hunting this morning and wanted to see if we could trade." Then I feel stupid for even asking the question, why else would he here? Almost as if on cue, my father walks in from the back room where we make loaves of bread and says "Hi Gale, got anything to trade today?" Gale pulls a squirrel out of his game bag. My dad gives him a loaf of bread in exchange for the squirrel. My dad wishes him good luck in the reaping and then he is gone, probably to go hunting with Katniss.

I feel jealousy rushing through me and I just want to scream. But instead, I just count to 10 and close my eyes. For some reason, this always seems to help me relieve stress. I started doing it a long time ago, I think it started when my mother first started to bark at me with her nasty words.

I put the cookies I made earlier in the oven and then help my dad make cheese buns. Once we're done he tells me to go get ready.

I go and take a bath to wash off the flour and sugar off my skin. I soak in the tub for about 10 minutes then I get out to dry off. I find a clean white button up shirt to put on and pants; I think the shirt may have been my brother's from a couple of years ago. I comb my hair and go down stairs to wait for my dad, brothers, and mom. The silence while waiting is kind of soothing. Just to have a clear moment to think before Effie Trinket puts her perfectly polished hand into the reaping balls to pull out the names of 2 unlucky kids to go in an arena to fight for their life.

After about 15 minutes we are ready to go. It is about 1:15 and the reaping starts at 2:00… it is always good to be early though. We walk to the town square where the event is held. There are cameras everywhere, filming the "celebration". That is how the Capitol thinks of it anyway, but that is because they don't have to watch their friends and family die on national television every year. For them, it is just watching strangers play a game, nothing more.

I go to the section where the 16 year olds stand. I see Katniss immediately. She is dressed in a nice blue dress with her hair braided back, as it always is. Even with the bad happenings of the day and the muggy atmosphere, she still looks beautiful. I notice she is looking over towards the 18 year old section. I don't even need to turn my head to know that she is staring at Gale Hawthorne. At the moment though, I don't really care.

I see a couple of my friends from school; we all wish each other good luck. Then we just all wait in silence until Effie hops with delight onto the stage at 2 and whatever little discussion there might have been was drawn into dead silence.

Mayor Undersee starts out by reading the long speech he does every year. It's about how Panem rose up out of ashes of what used to be called North America. How there were 13 districts that all revolved around the capitol until what was called the dark days came along, where the districts rebelled and the capitol blew district 13 right off the map. Now the capitol holds the Hunger Games as a reminder that the Dark Days are to never be repeated. Now they choose one boy and girl from each district to fight in the arena… and blah blah blah. I've heard it too many times in my life, I tune it out and just stare over at Katniss, who is now still as a rock with no expression on her face, looking off into the distance at I don't know what. I can tell she is thinking hard, she is probably worried about her sister. Now that her sister is 12 she has a chance of being in the Hunger Games. I wish I could just go hug her and tell her everything will be ok, that her sister's name has only been in there once and how the chances are very slight that her name will be called. Then I notice Katniss look at the stage so I quickly do the same. Effie begins to speak.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and women for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first!"

She walks over to the girl's reaping ball and puts her hand down it the glass sphere into the pile of names. She swirls her hand around in it until she picks out one folded slip of paper. I can feel my pulse rushing…_ Please don't be Katniss_ I think. _Anyone but her_. After Effie reads the paper I feel a little bit of relief. Then I realize that this isn't any better than Katniss being chosen because they called out her sister Primrose Everdeen's name.

More than anything, I'm surprised. Out of all the names in there, she is one of the kids that only have had theirs put in once. It is odd to have a twelve year old as a tribute because it happens very rarely. You can hear a couple of gasps escape from the mouths of the people in the crowd. This is very unusual, and very unfair. I wish I could volunteer to go for her, but I can't because I'm a boy. But I wouldn't have too even If I was a girl, Katniss already stepped up to take her place.

I want to throw myself in front of Katniss and Prim, protect them from the capitol's cruel games, but there is nothing I can do. I just stand there speechless, thoughtless.

Effie asks "What is your name?"

"Katniss" she responds slightly scowling

"I bet my buttons that was your sister, didn't want her to steel all the glory did we?" Effie says enthusiastically.

This comment makes me furious. That she would make such a remark after the tragic happening of a girl having to possibly die to keep her sister alive. But it isn't that surprising coming for Effie, a capitol citizen, who finds joy in these terrible games.

I stop thinking about the rude comment when Effie walks over to the reaping ball for boys. She reaches in and pulls out a paper. I hope she chooses someone who will die quickly, someone who won't be a threat to Katniss. Hopefully, it will be someone who likes Katniss enough to stay out of her way and avoid having to kill her. Someone weak who will go down quick.

Effie opens and reads the slip of paper and says

"Peeta Mellark"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! If your reading this story please review it, whether you like the story or not, I like to at least know that people are actually reading it so, yeah. Please review! **_

_Peeta Mellark_. It takes a couple of seconds for me to come to the realization that I am going into the arena. It was me, not some kid from the Seam already on the path to hunger, not some merchants kid that thinks they're more superior then everyone, _It's me._

I want to run away. I want to have ten seconds to close my eyes and take deep breaths like I did earlier to relieve my stress but I don't even get 2 seconds. I'm being nudged by Peacekeepers to keep walking to the stage.

I finally make it to the stage after many painful steps. I don't even know what to think now, so I drain my head of all thoughts and just stare off past the crowd till my eyes catch the woods and the rolling hills way behind the town square. I think of all the animals roaming free outside of the district. Free. Unlike me, standing in front of all my friends and family for probably the last time.

I can't bear the thought so I push it aside. I don't want to cry, to show my fear, seem like the weak person I am. I have to push back all emotions because from this point on, ever move I make is crucial to how much longer I will be alive. If I seem fragile and easily broken by small things, I will be an easy target for other tributes.

I then draw my attention over to Katniss who is staring off into the distance. _What am I going to do?_ I think. If I maybe, just maybe am able to overpower and outlast the other tributes in the games and come back victor, then I honestly will have nothing to come back too. If Katniss dies in the games and I'm left to live my life, then what do I have to look forward too? I always believed one day I would finally build up the courage to talk to her and then we'd become close, get married, have kids, and die old together. Of course that was wishful thinking, considering she probably doesn't even exist, but-

Then I notice the mayor is done reading the Treaty of Treason and I'm supposed to shake hands with her. I reach out my hand and right as it touches hers, I feel butterflies in my stomach. I look up into her eyes; she is obviously holding back tears. The expression on her face is unreadable. She looks like she is trying to keep a strong expression, while she feels weak on the inside.

It reminds me of the expression on her face five years ago on rainy, cold day when she was behind our bakery looking through our bins for food scraps. My mom ran outside and began to yell at her. Having anyone talk to the person you love with such terrible words hurts just as much as it hurts your love. My actions were quick; I didn't even try and think my plan through. I went to the oven and turned up the heat. When my mother came in and noticed that the bread had burned, she hit me with medal spoon, right across the face. But I'm already so numb from the thought that Katniss might die, I don't even feel it. My mom then yelled at me for being so "stupid" and how I'm such a "worthless piece of trash" Then she told me to feed it our pigs outside. When I went outside, to my relief Katniss was still sitting under our tree in the back. To make sure my mom wouldn't know about what I was doing, I started tearing off pieces of bread and throwing it into the pig pen. Once my mom was clear out of sight, I tossed the bread over to Katniss. I knew even though the bread was burnt and would seem worthless to any rich Panem family, it would be precious to her and her family and would keep them alive. I quickly glanced up at her, she seemed somewhat confused. Before, she could begin asking questions, I hurried back into the bakery.

Now, the same girl I feared was going to die is here in front of me shaking my hand a couple of days before we are supposed to kill each other. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew I killed anybody, let alone the girl I love. Why does the capitol have to be so cruel? How would they feel if they watched their children kill each other for our entertainment? Pffft…. Like that would ever happen.

After the reaping we are sent into the Justice Building into separate rooms where our friends and families will meet us to say our last goodbyes.

First, my mom and brothers come in. My brothers tell me how they'll miss me and to stay strong, really try to win. My mother just sits there and watches us. After I say bye to my brothers, my mother finally looks up at me. I see her eyes, seeming so much more gentle than usual. She says "You know, District 12 might finally have another victor this year". I feel myself start to smile; it is probably the kindest thing I've ever heard her say, but then she continues and the smile quickly fades. "_She_ is a survivor, that one." Then I really begin to feel more crushed then I ever have by her words. She didn't mean me. She really doesn't believe I have what it takes, she was talking about Katniss. Wait though, now I suddenly start to feel faithful again. At least if I die, Katniss does have a chance to get back, which I think is a bigger deal then me returning. This is the moment that I have decided; I'm going to keep Katniss alive. My mom says goodbye and the Peacekeepers escort her out the door.

Next, a couple of my school friends come in, they all wish me luck and soon after leave. Finally, my dad comes in. I give him a big hug and just stand there with his large protective arms around me. For the first time this whole day, I feel safe. We both sit down on the fancy velvet couches they have in the room. He looks at me with his always kind, caring eyes and says "Really try hard, I don't know what I would do without you, son. You and your brothers mean the world to me. Just remember, we'll be here waiting for you."Those are probably the most words I have ever heard my dad say at a time in my whole life. Usually he will maybe say 5 words at the most in one sentence. I really think about what he said and it makes me want to just start bawling. I try to hold back my tears while I say "Dad, you and I both know I'm not coming back." For the first time ever I see a couple of tears stream down his cheek. He begins saying "Peeta I-"and then I interrupt him with a question that I have always wondered and wanted to know answer.

"Dad, why did you marry mom if you don't love her?" He looks shocked by the question and then says "I always wanted a family. The person I loved already loved someone else…" I can see it is even hard for him to understand himself. "And guess what" He begins to speak so I look up at him again. "If I hadn't, then I would have never been able to say I have such a good, nice, caring son like you." I try to keep looking at him, but I just can't. It hurts too much.

I then say "Well, you'll be able to say you _had_ a good, nice, caring son like me." I put emphasis on the "had" when I say it, to assure him that the odds are I'm not coming back. He says "Peeta, why are you giving up so soon like this?" I finally am able to look up at him again and say "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing the person I love is dead." He looks confused for a minute, and then he realizes what I said. "You always have had a thing for that Everdeen girl, haven't you?" he says. "I don't _have a thing_ for her, I love her." I say in a steady voice. "How could you possibly know you love her? You've never even talked to her!" He responds with a louder voice then I've ever heard him use before. I don't take it to heart though, of course it is hard for him to understand that his son is going to die for a girl he barely knows, he just doesn't understand. To be quite honest, I'm not sure I understand myself.

He then sees the flaws in what he said and in a much more sympathetic voice "Peeta- I just don't want you to throw away your life for a girl you don't even know, trust me. You will find another girl if you come back… I did." I feel anger fill up in me "Yeah, you found a girl that you don't even love! A girl that beats us and tells us we're nothing but garbage!" I yell at him. He then truly begins crying "Peeta, I'm so sorry… I should have took better care of you guys, I should have let her do that-" he is interrupted by a Peacekeeper comes in and begins telling him to leave and I quickly panic, I don't want my dad to leave thinking I'm mad at him. "Dad, remember I love you. I will miss you. Thanks for being a great father." He then gives me one last hug. "I love you too, son. I'm going to miss you every day of my life." The Peacekeeper finally pulls him away from me.

Right when the doors shut, immediately begin to cry. Is it really the right thing to do? To save Katniss and give away my life? Maybe he is right, that I could find happiness if I came back. Right when I notice what I'm thinking, I push it out of my thoughts. I have to save her. I have to accept the fact that If she is going to live, I will have to die. Any "bright" happy future I could have ever imagined in my head, where I got married to Katniss, had children, lived a joyful life ended right when Effie picked up the piece of paper with my name on it… and I just need to accept that. The sooner I do, the better.

_**A/N: OOOOOOOOH dramatic! haha. This chapter kind of sucked, I promise the next one will be better (: Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im so sorry it took me so long to upload this! I've been really busy lately! This chapter is kind of short and boring but I promise I'll have another chapter up later this weekend (: Thank you everyone who subscribed to this story... it means alot!**_

__After everyone says their last goodbyes, we are put in to cars and we head to the train station. The whole ride I'm trying to wipe tears from my face, I can't let my fear show. If I look like I've been crying I won't gain any sponsors, which I will need in order to protect Katniss. I try to come down, but every time I feel like I'm about to cry and hold It in, I begin make a choking sound. There is no use; I'm not going to look strong, might as well accept that now; I definitely won't be the biggest threat in this competition.

When we arrive at the train station I have stopped crying but I still have red puffy eyes. When I walk out of the car I am being surrounded by many cameras and reporters. I catch a glimpse of Katniss; she seems to not have any emotion on her face, as if all of this is below her interest. I wonder how she has been able to be so strong. Well she's been through a lot in her life so I guess it isn't that surprising.

Once we are on the train it moves immediately. The speed at first makes me feel a little unstable, even Katniss looks a little shaken. These trains go an average of 250 miles per hour so even though we live in the area they once called Appalachia, we can get to the place they used to call the Rockies, where the Capitol is located.

In the train we are given our own chambers which include a bedroom, a closet filled with close and a bathroom with running hot and cold water.

I'm allowed using any of the clothes they supply in the closet, taking a shower, doing anything I want as long as I'm ready for supper in an hour. I decide to take a warm shower; once I'm done I put on a blue shirt and pants. I wait until Effie comes around to collect me for supper. I sit down at the table and wait while she goes to get Katniss. I just look around the fancy, delicate room while I wait for everyone to sit down. Katniss and Effie walking in shortly afterwards.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks brightly.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap" I respond.

"Well, it has been an exhausting day," says Effie. She seems glad for him not to be her, quite honestly, I don't blame her.

Supper comes in courses. The meal consists of a thick carrot soup, a salad, delicious lamb chops and mashed potatoes, fruit and cheese, and to finish it off a chocolate cake. Seeing the cake reminds me of my dad and the bakery. It makes me feel homesick so I dismiss the thought immediately.

During the meal, Effie tries to tell us to save space because there is more food coming. I try to do as she says but I've never ate such tasty food before, and I've never had so much of it at a time. I might have never been starving before, but I pretty much live on stale bread. Eating a lot can't do too much harm, after all, we are about to begin the _'Hunger'_ games.

"At least you two have manners" Effie says while we are finishing one of the main courses. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I try to remember last year's tributes; they were both from the Seam. Obviously they would not be caring about table manners; it was probably the first day in their lives that they had enough to eat. I've used forks and knives before, and by the looks of it, so has Katniss. Most Seam kids don't even know what forks and knives are so who would blame them for not knowing manners?

It's obvious the comment offended Katniss because the rest of the meal she ate her food with her hands and wiped them on the table cloth. Effie just purses her lips together tightly; she really shouldn't have made that comment.

After we're done eating, I'm having trouble keeping down the meal. I can see Katniss is dealing with the same thing. We've never had so much rich food before in our lives.

We go into a different compartment where we watch the all reapings of the day. One by One they show each reaping, but I only remember a few. From one, there is an attractive girl with blonde hair that is called to the reaping stage. There is a very big, strong guy from district 2 that volunteers. The girl from District 5 has red sleek, hair and has very distinct sly features. The girl from 11 is about 12 years old and is very small and thin, she reminds me of Prim. The male from 12 is very tall and monstrous looking; he is definitely going to be a threat. They then show the District 12 reaping where Prim is called, Katniss volunteers, and then I get called. It feels like I'm watching strangers though… like it's not really me, like it's some monster about to go in an arena to kill other children.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**_

_**A/N: Ugh, sorry this took a while to write. I was trying to make it as close to the book as possible. Please review if you're reading this… Those are what inspire me to write the chapters. I have a lot of people subscribing, but not reviewing. So, please tell me what you think of it! Thanks (:**_

After we watch the reaping replays Effie says "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about television behavior."

For some reason I begin laughing thinking about him falling off of the stage, how he doesn't even care.

"He was drunk" I say. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day" Katniss adds. She is smirking slightly which makes me happy.

I haven't seen her happy since the reaping. Well, I myself haven't been happy since the reaping so why would she be happy? Even on good days she rarely smiles.

"Yes" Effie says hissing in her voice. "How odd you two find that amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

All of a sudden, Haymitch wobbles into the room and slurs out the words "I missed supper?" Within seconds afterwards he vomits on the ground and slips into the mess.

"So laugh away!" she says walking out of the room around the vomit.

Katniss and I watch Haymitch attempt to get up, but he continues to slip and fall in the mess. We both glance at each other. It is becoming harder and harder to keep my dinner down by the minute. We each take an arm and help him up so he can stand on his feet, but he is still unsteady.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad."

His breath reeks of vomit. I have to close my eyes for a second to keep myself from not vomiting myself.

"Let's get you back to your room." I say. "Clean you up a bit"

After leading… mostly carrying him back to his room, we haul him over to the bathtub and turn the shower on.

I watch Katniss watch in disgust. She can't take this. She isn't very good with people anytime, so having to help Haymitch get stripped, cleaned up, and in bed will make her feel especially uncomfortable.

"It's okay" I tell her. "I'll take it from here." I say sympathetically.

She sighs slightly in relief. "All right," she says. "I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." Without thinking I reply "No. I don't want them." She nods and leaves the room. I then look at my mess of a mentor and wish I would have had help. Honestly though, I can't stand even the Capitol people.

I begin to unbutton his shirt and he says "What are you doing?" defensively. "I'm uh-"I suddenly feel embarrassed. How do you respond to a question like that? "You fell in your vomit back in the dining area and, uh, I was trying to help you." He thinks about it a minute. I'm sort of hoping he'll ask me to leave and get someone else to do it. All he responds is "Okay." And then falls back into a somewhat unconscious state. I take off his shirt and pants and throw them off the side; I refuse to take off his underwear. I scrub him only looking every once in a while, mostly keeping my sight drawn to the ceiling.

After a while of him soaking in the tub, I turn off the water. I have no idea how I'm going to get him up now. "Haymitch, get up" I command as he I slap his arm repeatedly. Nothing. "Haymitch!" I say almost yelling. He opens his eyes and looks around cautiously. "Get up and go to bed." He grunts and closes his eyes again. Well, at least I tried. I leave him there because I can't find a way to get him up.

I make it to my room exhausted by the events of the day. I can barely make it to my bed. I strip down to my underwear too tired to change. I fall asleep quickly surprisingly.

I'm woken up by Effie knocking on my door saying "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I groan quietly, but make it to my feet. I don't even pay attention to what clothes I put on, I'm too tired. I go to my bathroom and splash my face with water to wake me up. I then find a comb in the drawer. I begin to comb my hair, somewhat worried about my appearance. I feel like taking a shower but am too tired. I decide I don't even really need one. So I just lie on my bed for a minute staring at my ceiling, preparing myself mentally for what was to come. I'm going into the Hunger Games in a couple of days. I'm going to protect Katniss. I'm probably going to die. I reassure myself of all of this.

I get up and go to the dining compartment of the train. I am so numb of all feeling at the moment. When I sit down at the table Haymitch looks at me oddly and says "Were you the one that helped me last night?" I murmur a "yes." He begins chuckling, I'm not sure why though. I suddenly feel embarrassed.

Effie hands me a cup of a really dark brown colored drink. I expect it to be coffee, but once I take a sip, I realize it is so much sweeter. Effie asks "Have you never had hot chocolate before?" I look up at her and say "No, but it is amazing" She just smiles, she is probably glad that I, unlike most other tributes she had in the past, are nice to her. I look past the giant plate of food I've been served, I don't feel like indulging in all the food at the moment. I see in the middle of the table there is a basket of rolls. I grab one and dip it in my hot chocolate. The roll reminds me of the bread we would make in the bakery…

It reminds me of the first time my dad taught me how to make bread, I was so little. I tried to knead it with my tiny little hands, but it was so hard. My dad put his big hands over mine and helped me. He told me we were a good team; I smiled and gave him a hug. We baked the bread a little too long, it almost burnt but we still we ate it together at the dinner table. He told me it was the best loaf of bread he had ever eaten; I giggled and kept chewing on the hard burnt bread. That night he tucked me into bed and told me how his first loaf of bread he completely burnt and it wasn't even edible. He and I both laughed about this. He kissed my forehead and told me goodnight.

I begin to feel myself holding back a tear so I just take a couple of breathes. Haymitch is still chuckling about whatever. I continue dipping my roll in the hot chocolate and eating it.

Katniss walks in "Sit down! Sit Down!" says Haymitch waving her over to the table. Once she sits down she is immediately being served a giant plate of breakfast, my stomach begins to growl. I remember my plate of food. I sit down my hot chocolate and roll. I decide where to start in the large array of fruit, eggs, ham and fried potatoes. I eat until I'm just not hungry, I decide not to eat too much of the rich food like I did last night. I turn back to my roll and the hot chocolate. I break off tiny bits of my roll and dip it into the warm, dark, creamy liquid.

We eat in mostly silence until Katniss says to Haymitch "So you're supposed to give us advice."  
>"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He says and the bursts out laughing. Katniss and I both glance at each other but she looks away quickly. I know I need to do something. For Katniss, for me.<p>

"That's funny," I say knocking the glass out of his hand as it shatters on the floor "Only not to us."

Haymitch takes a minute to process this, and then he punches me in the jaw causing me to fall out of my chair. I look up and see him reach for the spirits again, but this time is isn't me that protests, its Katniss. She sends a knife right into the table between the bottle and his fingers _**(A/N: and Effie yells "THAT'S MAHOGANY!" (; lol sorry, just had to. haha if you haven't seen the movie… then you won't get it)**_"Well what's this?' says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I get up and put some ice on my jaw but Haymitch says "No. Let the bruise show, the audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've made it to the arena.

This comment bugs me so I reply "That's against the rules."

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say you fought, and you weren't caught, even better." He tells me. He then looks at Katniss and says "Can you hit anything with a knife besides the table?" She pulls the knife out of the table and throws it at the wall, lodging it between two panels.

"Stand over here. Both of you." He commands, and we do. "Well you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once your stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

We don't respond, but he says "All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll be sober enough to help you, but you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine," I say.

"So help us," Katniss says. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia-"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." says Haymitch.

"But-" Katniss starts saying.

"No buts. Don't resist," says Haymitch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games! **_

_**A/N: Oh my gosh… thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to me! And since I got a couple of reviews in the last 2 days, I decided to write another chapter a little early! **_

I try hard not to resist when they are tearing of all of my body hair. I grab the edge of the table close my eyes, I try to take ten seconds to just take deep breaths and tune out the high pitched voices of the capitol prep time while the ramble on about my leg hair. This works until I interrupt myself with my own slight shriek of pain.

"Almost done!" Says a freakish looking lady with Green sleek hair and bright orange tattoos on her arms. She pulls off my last patch of hair. For some reason, it is the most painful one yet but I grit my teeth so I don't make any noise.

"Stand Up!" says a lady with Purple spiky hair and feathers as eyelashes.

I get up off the silver, shiny table and stand before them. "Take off the robe" The man with the blue skin orders. My face is flushed of all color. I stand still for a while. I don't want these odd, freakish people to see me naked. "Come on, we won't bite! We just need to inspect you and see if you're ready for Portia!" says the lady with the Green sleek hair. I remember Haymitch's words '_No buts, don't Resist'._ I slowly take off my robe and they circle around me. "Okay, I think you're ready to see Portia!" says the lady with green hair.

I quickly put on my robe as they leave the room. I sit down and put my head in my hands. I take in all that has happened. I've been plucked, trimmed, and stripped of all hair follicles that used grow from my skin. My nails are now trimmed down. All the scars I've gotten over the years from burning my hand in the oven to my mother's beating me no longer remain. I lift my head as I hear my stylist coming in. "Hi, I'm Portia your stylist!" she says. She sits next to me and says "So, for your costume, this year the other District 12 stylist, Cinna, and I have come up with an amazing idea! I'm sure you'll love it!" I'm not sure how to respond so I just nod slightly. "Peeta, are you afraid of fire?" She asks grinning. I remain speechless for a couple of seconds while the realization hits me- She is going to set me on fire, and I can't resist.

I feel panic rise up in me; _I'm going to die before I'm even in the games. _She can see the worry on my face so she quickly says "It's not actually a real fire, It can't possibly hurt you" For some reason, I actually trust this strange looking creature, though only a little bit of weight is lifted off my shoulders.

Before the ceremony, she just gels back my hair and puts me in a black unitard with some kind of cape and headpiece. We then go to where we are loaded onto our chariots.

As I step onto the chariot and stand next to Katniss she whispers to me "What do you think? About the fire?" I can hear the fear in her voice.

"I'll rip your cape off if you rip off mine" I say somewhat quietly.

"Deal." She says as a slight grin creeps onto her face. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch anyway?" I say as I notice his absence. "Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I say looking around for our drunken mentor.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame." She says. She and I both begin to laugh at her attempt to brighten up the situation we're in. Probably one of the last happy moments I'll have with her.

Soon after the Opening Ceremony music begins to blast all throughout the capitol, the other chariots take off… one by one. Right before we go out, Cinna and Portia light us up. I'm about ready to pull off our capes until I realize that I'm not being burned to ashes, there isn't even heat radiating from us, just light. I feel a flush of relief.

Cinna put his hand under Katniss' chin lifting up her face until it met his eyes. I watched feeling kind of jealous that he is already so close to her and they just met today. He said in a very soft, calming voice "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He then got down from our chariot. As our horses began walking us away, we looked back and saw Cinna making hand gestures by clasping his fingers together.

I'm trying to make out the words he is making with his mouth, but I can't. I look back at his hands with he has interlocked together. _He wants us to hold hands._ I look down at her and then back at her face which is just glistening with the flicker of flames reflecting in her eyes. I then notice her lips are making out words, but I don't quite catch what they are until a couple of seconds afterwards. "What is he saying?" She said. "I think he wants us to hold hands" I say hesitantly.

Once I grab her hand, I see Cinna nodding with a satisfied look on his face, so I know this is what he meant. Once we are pulled out to the crowd of brightly colored people, I freeze. _They are all staring at me._ I don't know what to do then I look at Katniss, who to my surprise, is waving and smiling at the people. I begin to do the same thing.

I'm so glad Cinna had us hold hands. She is the only thing keeping me from falling off the chariot. She looks absolutely stunning with the flames dazzling around her; it complements the face of the beautiful girl I saw sitting in the rain years ago. They kept her makeup simple, which is perfect because she is still recognizable.

The more we ride on, the more confident she gets. She begins blowing kisses to the people shouting her name in the crowd. I begin to feel somewhat jealous of them, getting her kisses… but then I catch myself and remember they are the reason why we're here. Those are the same people that root for the strong, attractive kids to kill the ugly, poor, weak kids on live T.V. for their pleasure.

We keep on waving and putting on fake, stage smiles for these crazy, animal-like, artificial looking creatures. As we ride on, Katniss' grip on my hand gets tighter and tighter. This makes butterflies flutter in my stomach as think of how she is depending on me to keep her steady on this journey. The thought of this makes me stand a little taller and smile for real, but it doesn't last long.

Once we pull into the City Circle she immediately lets go of the firm grip she had on my hand, without thinking, I quickly regain it by weaving my fingers back through hers. "No, don't let go of me." I say pleadingly. I look up to her eyes which are mirroring the glimmer of the synthetic fire. "Please. I might fall out of this thing." I continue. "Okay." She responds and returns the solid grip around my hand. I feel relieved to know she is still holding me steady. I don't think she wants to admit it, but she seems more secure too.

Our chariot pulls up to the president's mansion and then comes to a halt. The loud Capitol anthem, which I forgot about and drowned out, comes to an end. The president gives the official welcome speech above from a balcony us. I try to pay attention but I can feel the whole crowd just staring at me. The more the night draws in, the harder it is for people to not look at the bright flames around Katniss and I… even the president is continually looking over at us. _Us._ I'm happy knowing Katniss is here with me throughout this dreadful experience, she gives me hope. This sounds weird, but at least if I can't save myself from upcoming danger, I will be able to know she will make it home safely… even though my life depends on it she _will_ get home safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry, but I won't be able to write anything this next week! I'm going to be on spring break in Canada with no computer :/ I will post 2 chapters after spring break to make up for it! Love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, It means soooo much to me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I've been so busy lately, you know, being towards the end of the school year…..I won't be able to post as often as I used to, but, I will update as often as I can. Once summer starts and I'm out of school, I will have a LOT more time to update! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added it to your favorite story list or story alert…. You have no idea how much it means to me! (: I will try to post a chapter later today, now I'm off to church!**_


	8. Chapter 8

After the speech, we rode into the training center. Immediately, our prep teams surrounded us. They praised us and Cinna on our outfits. I tune them out as their high capitol voices began to make my ears ring. I looked around to see the disgusting look of pure jealousy on the other tributes face. I slightly grinned at the thought that we _literally_ outshone them, but the hint of happiness in my expression was wiped off when I thought of how they would all get back at us for eye catching performance in the Opening Ceremonies. I clenched my teeth and began to wish I could just disappear, be away from all the "_excitement." _Soon after I came back to reality, Portia and Cinna were taking off our capes to extinguish the flames.

I then noticed the firm grip I had on Katniss' hand was really tight once she untangled her fingers from mine. I couldn't help but massage my now sore hands. I then looked up at Katniss and said "Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there."

"It didn't show." She assured me. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"I'm sure no one noticed anything but you. You should wear flames more often, they suit you." I said without thinking, I then mentally hit myself for saying something so stupid. _You should wear flames more often. _Gosh, could sound anymore like an idiot? I just shyly smile trying to cover up for dumb remark I just made. Then to my surprise, she stands up on her tiptoe and softly kisses my cheek.

I feel warm begin tingle in my cheek and begin to spread all throughout my body. She kissed me, it doesn't matter that it was only on the cheek, _She kissed me. _Once her lips pulled away from my face, She smiled shyly and walked away and Effie began to speak to her.

I followed quickly behind as they walked towards the elevator. I didn't pay attention to what was happening the whole elevator ride; all I did was think about how if I wasn't ever reaped… I probably would have never even had a real conversation with Katniss, but now I'm growing closer to her yet I'm also being spilt further from her every second. We're being put together just to be forced apart.

I continue thinking until I realize I've already stepped out the elevator. It seems like Katniss and Effie have been talking. I catch on to what Effie is saying about mid sentence "… You being the coal mining district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie began to smile enthusiastically at us. I try not to laugh as she smiles wide at us with her eyes large and wild looking. We both kind of grin and nod, trying to seem like it was a knowledgeable thing for her to say, even though its false. Pearls grow in oysters; there is no possible way for you to turn coal to a pearl. She might have been thinking about how you can turn graphite into diamond… but we don't even mine graphite in our district, mining graphite was District 13's occupation before they were blown off the map.

She then dismisses us and just tells us to be ready for supper soon. I begin to walk to where she told me my room was until I ran into Cinna. "Oh, sorry" I said after bumping into him. "Oh its fine my boy, I was just going up to see the view from the roof, would you like to join me?" He asked with his soft, gentle voice. "Sure." I said as I began to follow him.

The rooftop view was amazing... You could see the entire Capitol city. The streets were filled many different colors, many excited people. I looked over the edge of tower building we were on top of and saw how high we were up. Out of curiosity, I asked Cinna "Couldn't tributes just jump off of this and commit suicide? Just get their death over with before the games" He shook his and explained that there is a force field that keeps anything from going over the edge. He put his hand out and I heard a little sizzling noise. We just sat there looking out at the view.

Then the silence finally broke when Cinna said "You should bring Katniss up here sometime." I looked at him wondering why he was suggesting it, but my thoughts were announced allowed and I didn't even notice "Why?" I asked. "I don't know, it just seems like a good place to, you know, talk…" Cinna said trailing off, but I could tell where he was going with this. "So it's really that obvious I like her, Huh?" I asked. He continued to look out into the distance and just said "Oh that's not what I think…" he tried to say innocently and looked me, but we both began to chuckle. "Ok yes, it is pretty obvious." He said still laughing. "I'm just surprised she hasn't noticed yet!" He continued saying.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Its either I live, she does, or neither of us, I'm just not good with luck!" I said grinning and chuckling but then I kept a straight face as I remembered the seriousness of what I was saying. "I love her, and there is nothing I can do about it." I said with a steady voice. Cinna put a hand on my shoulder and said "You're a good kid. I wish there was something I could do about it, just know I'll be rooting for both of you out there." When he said "_out there_" I knew he meant the arena. "We should probably go get ready for dinner." He said patting my back. I nodded and followed him back to the level where the district 12 team is.

I just take a quick shower, not taking the time to try to figure out how to use all of the attachments the shower had to offer. Once I got out I just got a towel to cover myself and I sat on the edge of my bed. I put my head in my hands and just got lost in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey, so I haven't updated this story since March…To be quite honest, I completely forgot about it until I got an email saying that someone new started following my story. Haha, I doubt anyone still checks this story anymore…but If they did I'm sorry that I just kind of disappeared, I kind of moved on from my hunger games obsession.. But I still love the book series. It feels kind of wrong just giving up on this story though so I might just finish it, but it may take a while because I'm already writing a One Direction Fanfic (don't hate on me if you don't like them haha) on the website Quotev. So, if you like my writing and you like One Direction you should go check it out. _** story/2016996/Look-After-You-A-Louis-Tomlinson-Love-Story/

**_So, I might finish this hunger games story, I might not. Reviewing would be helpful… Thank you so much and I am so sorry for just disappearing. _**

**_Peace out girlscout. _**


End file.
